


Aspirations5-Back to work

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Vacations over, Jayne has a get rich quick scheme but doesnt let everyone in on it





	Aspirations5-Back to work

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Aspirations5-Back to work

## Aspirations5-Back to work

### by deementedb

Aspirations5-back to work 

Pairing River/Jayne, little Mal/Inara Rating R-NC17 not really sure some swearing, some sexual situations Feedback: Yes please deementedb@aol.com Archive: fine with me.   
Disclaimers: Characters are not mine, just moving them around to my liking Spoilers: all episodes aired  
Notes: Jayne cooks up a scheme to make money after the crew loses a job, but puts the plan in motion without Mal or Zoe's input. He drags almost everyone else on board into it. 

When Inara and Shepard Book rejoined Serenity, the atmosphere was changed. Inara was amazed at the difference. Kaylee came to her shuttle to fill her in on all the gossip. 

The next evening Inara joined Mal on the catwalk over the cargo bay as he watched three sets of couples dancing below. River and Simon would demonstrate steps before they all would try them. 

"What a difference a couple of weeks can make" Inara commented. 

Mal smiled at her "They make a cute couple, I'm happy for Kaylee, guess she filled you in on the goings on around here huh? Yeah Simon held out for a long time." 

"No one can resist our Kaylee for long." 

"Boy's loosening up a bit, bout time too. Even think he's accepting Jayne somewhat," Mal said 

"You seem more comfortable with them too," Inara observed. 

"I'm learning to appreciate River, future could really be shiny with her input." Mal admitted 

"Looks like Jayne's not the only man she's impressing these days" Inara teased. 

Mal smiled at her "There's a reason the Alliance wants her back so badly. Sure I can put her talents to work, and I do like her, she keeps me guessing." 

Below a slow song played, couples dancing close. "We could join them," Inara said casually 

"Why Miss Sera are you asking me to dance?" Mal teased her back 

"I believe it would be safe this time." She offered her hand. 

"Ah, is any man safe in your arms?" Mal said charmingly taking her hand and pulling her into his arms as they slowly danced above the others. 

* * *

Three weeks later Zoe, Mal and Jayne boarded Serenity straight from a job that for once went smoothly, Wash and River were waiting for them.

"Well? Did we get paid?" Wash asked 

Jayne was grinning ear to ear as he tossed a pouch to River, who opened it and squealed her delight. She ran up to Jayne who caught her easily swinging her around, she tossed the pouch to Wash who was just as excited when he saw the contents. 

"This mean what I think?" Wash asked. 

Mal took the pouch, "Promised Kaylee, spare parts it is." 

They moved to the mess where Kaylee was setting the table, She and River had made a special dinner anticipating a need to celebrate. They all toasted their success with wine. 

Mal stood to make another toast. "To the Tam's who have enriched our lives in more ways than one" 

They all drank; Jayne drank half of Rivers wine before letting her have any. Jayne, River and Mal sat at the table after dinner; Book and Simon had dish duty. They talked about the job and another they planned in the next week, 

River sitting on Jayne's lap asked, "When can I go on a job?" Both men stammered looking for an answer, Mal finally said "Can't say never, but you're the reserves, have to protect our Resident Genius, plus crime tends ta get you noticed , still wanted you know." 

River rolled her eyes "Already wanted, I could do daring crime, become infamous, leave taunting waves to the authorities before making my get-away" 

Simon having finished the dishes, heard what River said knowing she was joking, he decided to get in on it. "You'll need an alias, a crime name, something telling but cryptic. You could leave a calling card so they would know it was you who duped them again." 

River approved "Oh right, like a jack or a grape" 

Jayne started laughing "A grape! That's crazy" 

Mal told Simon "Don't encourage her." Mal excused himself telling them what a good job they had done. As he left Jayne nudged River "Nara's shuttle?" "Uh-huh" She answered 

"Huh, don't see it happenin" Jayne said 

"Captain needs lots of time" River reflected 

"He is a might skittish" Jayne agreed. 

Kaylee came into the mess looking for Simon who with little effort left with her. River and Jayne were left alone 

"What are the odds?" Jayne asked 

"Good, I'd say" River replied. 

"Yeah, Kaylee with a little wine in her ain't letting go of your brother too soon" 

Jayne smiled at River who said, "Simon's definitely is not coming back tonight" 

"My bunk?" Jayne asked brushing her hair from her neck to lightly scrape her skin with his beard, She ran her hand over his chest through his t-shirt, she lightly pinched a nipple before searching his lips out for a kiss, Without breaking their kiss Jayne rose, carrying her to his bunk through the empty corridors. 

They quickly went inside, where River pulled his t-shirt off first, both hands were roaming over his torso instantly, tongue trailing slowly, wetly across a nipple before she gently nipped it. His cock jumped, they had had some close calls while planet side and since. Jayne always let her set the pace which like his was fast and to the point, his control was a personal trial for him, he mentally counted down the days till her birthday, constantly fantasizing about the day. He had no doubt she wanted it as badly as he did, though she was technically still a virgin he knew she was going to be as passionate as he could possibly ask for. 

His mind went back to her as she unbuttoned and pulled down his pants. "Hey! What'd I tell you?" as he shuffled backwards towards his bed. 

She pushed him causing him to fall to a seated position on his bed. "I know, I know shoes first." She giggled as she untied his boots pulling them off and tickling his feet. 

"No" He yelped, leaning over to pull her from his feet and over him as he lay down, her long hair tickled his shoulders and chest as she squirmed in his arms. "So you think tickling is funny huh?" 

"No, no, no" she warned, his fingers dug slightly over her rib cage causing her to shriek and laugh. She rolled off him, smile still on her lips as she pulled her top and shorts off quickly standing in front of him wearing only panties, he held his hand out to her which she took, she climbed on the bed and straddled him. She slid lightly over his chest, hardened nipples the only contact, she placed light kisses over his collar bone working toward his neck, licking at his pulse point before slightly sucking on it for only a moment, she quickly found his waiting mouth. Their kisses quickly became more passionate, River kept pushing his arms down every time he tried to pull her closer, his erection rubbed against her panties which were already damp, she wiggled around till the head of his cock rubbed against her clit, she moaned at the contact, grinding harder against him. He could feel her heartbeat pounding through her skin as she kissed him hungrily, his hands snuck along the back of her thighs to her ass, he added pressure causing her to gasp for breathe as she broke from their kisses panting. She looked at him with lust clouded eyes, she pulled his arms from her, kissing his chest, sucking and licking at his nipples before snaking her tongue down his stomach, she left a wet, trail leading to his navel before looking up at him, Jayne's skin burned with anticipation as she kneeled, brushing her cheeks against his hardened member. She gently wrapped her fingers around it before she dipped her head, firmly licking the pre-cum from his swollen head, he moaned loudly; she had never before put her mouth on him. Her fingers tightened as she placed her warm mouth over his cock head, she slowly traced the underside with her tongue, Jayne fought the urge to push inside her hot mouth, his control was slipping as he urged her on. She let him slip out of her mouth, licking over and around the head as she began to pump his shaft, she peeked at his face, his eyes closed, brow furrowed as she again wrapped her lips around him sucking more into his mouth till all that was left was what her hand was wrapped around. She varied the pressure and suction till he was babbling, when she gently began caressing his tightened balls with her other hand, he came hard with a strangled cry catching River off guard, she quickly recovered, swallowing as he filled her mouth. 

A moment later he pulled her over him, kissing her fiercely, praising her lavishly, he roller her off him, laying her down. She whimpered her need to him. "I'm gonna make you fly baby, but you can't make too much noise, we ain't alone on this ship" She nodded as he pulled her soaked panties from her, kissed her soundly before scooching her to the end of the bed and hooking her legs over his shoulders, with no preliminaries he buried his face between her thighs slipping his tongue into her hot folds, she squealed pulling a pillow from the top of the bed to cover her cries. Jayne had to hold her still as he delved deeper within her. River's mind narrowed to nothing but sensation, a shimmering, gossamer snake coiling in her belly, ready to strike. Jayne slowly and carefully slipped two long fingers into her as his tongue lazily slipped and slid over her hardened nub, she chanted Jayne's name breathlessly, she felt her pulse beating a song within her and radiating throughout the ship, when Jayne softly sucked her clit, the snake struck, uncoiling with lightening speed sending her mind reeling, tumbling through the black, her muscles clenched Jayne's fingers spasmatically, juices flowed, her voice muffled by the pillow. 

Jayne lowered her legs, pulling her up and taking her into his arms, she clung to him, shaking. He cooed to her, rocking her to soothe her, her breath evened and she relaxed in his arms. He reluctantly tried to get her to dress; she shook her head "Can't, can't leave." 

"Honey, don't want ya to but we only have a few weeks till your birthday" 

She implored him "Don't make me go. Need. Need to hold you" 

Against his better judgment and all the caution they had used he agreed. 

Later Jayne lay awake in bed, River draped over him. He couldn't sleep worrying if giving in to her this time would bring back the scrutiny they had recently escaped. They had technically followed Mal's 'Rules' but this would be a big infraction. He was surprised and a little frightened by the depth of his feelings for River. She had his loyalty though her superior knowledge and lack of worldly experience caused him to question her at times. She had a strange detachment when talking business or imparting facts that differed greatly from when she played with Kaylee, or spent time alone with him. He found her unpredictability exciting, a strange challenge he couldn't imagine tiring from. The jobs she suggested to Mal, she talked to him about first, even taking suggestions from him before presenting them to the Captain. In a way she had paved the path to a better relationship with most of the Crew, he even felt that Mal was beginning to trust in him more. What she saw in him was a mystery to everyone; he felt she saw something in him he never showed to anyone. He felt a surge of what he feared was love for the girl. She snuggled closer to him in her sleep, smiling. 

Jayne woke with a start as River moved off him. "Shhh, go back to sleep" she whispered to him 

"What's happening?" Jayne asked getting out of bed. 

"Going back to my room," She said while getting dressed. 

"What time is it?" Jayne rubbed at his eyes 

"4:30am, Simon will be going back to his room in half an hour" River explained 

He nodded not asking how she knew. He felt the need to say something to her but was not sure what. "Wish ya could stay" he finally said 

She smiled at him "I had the best dreams" She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss, he bent to deepen it. She pushed him away. "24 minutes, gotta go" She hurried to her room. 

When Simon came in to check on her she had only been in her own bed for 10 minutes, she feigned sleep till he left. 

The job they had planned fell through when word got to the crew that their contact had died in a brawl. Since their destination had changed Inara had to cancel her appointments, she had free time and asked Mal if she could accept an invitation from a fellow companion to go to the races on Barland, which was fairly close to the planet they were going to go get spare parts for Serenity. He gave permission since they planned on staying overnight. 

At dinner Inara explained how Barland was a gaming planet. It had all sorts of gambling, lush spa's and hotels, restaurants, shopping, and of coarse a house where Guild Companions worked. Her friend had suggested a day at the races followed by dinner at an upscale restaurant. 

Wash sighed, "It's been so long since I played the ponies" 

Inara said, "You're welcome to join us" 

Wash looked at Mal hopefully  
Zoe said, "You are not gambling our money, away." 

Mal added "Need you to stay on the ship, sides probably all kinds of Alliance soldiers there." 

"I'm not a wanted man," Wash argued. 

"Sure you are honey" Zoe patted his shoulder, letting him know it was not going to happen. 

"Can Inara place a bet for me?" he asked accepting that he was not going to go Zoe agreed. 

Kaylee timidly asked Mal "Captain, would it be alright if Simon came with us tomorrow?" 

Mal shrugged "Why not."  
Simon had wanted to go planet side to start searching for a perfect present for Rivers birthday. 

Later that evening Jayne sat in the common area, River on his lap, she read aloud from an adventure novel they had borrowed from Book. Wash sat at the table with some tea, listening as he had since she started the book a week earlier. Inara walked in and sat near wash, she handed him a program she had gotten from the cortex for the next day's races. He waited till River finished the chapter. Inara watched as River explained parts of the plot that Jayne questioned as Wash pored over the program. 

"She's really brought out the best in him hasn't she?" Inara commented 

Wash looked at the couple "Yeah, He's practically civilized" 

Seeing Inara, River came to the table followed closely by Jayne who offered to make her some tea. Wash finally decided on the forth horse in the fifth race when Jayne returned carrying three cups. He gave River hers and placed one next to her and one in front of Inara. 

"Thank you Jayne" She smiled at him 

"Yep that's it. Number four in the fifth, Salem's spirit" Wash affirmed. 

Jayne pulled the program over, checking it out. River stretched her neck to look at it too. "You want me to place a bet for you too, Jayne?" Inara asked 

He shook his head "Never had any luck, can't really figure out how to read these things, how to tell which one will win." 

River pointed to a name on the program. "This one" She said 

Jayne looked at her with raised eyebrows. She just nodded "Guess I'll take the chance then." Jayne changed his mind. 

Wash leaned over the table to see what River had pointed at "Hey that's the same race I picked, but what? Not Salem's spirit?" he looked at River who said "Nope, Cup of Sky, 5 lengths" 

Wash shrugged, smiling sheepishly "That was my second choice, catchy name, Cup of Sky it is. What time you taking off Nara?" 

"Around noon, they favor late nights, not too many public activities start early," she explained. 

Jayne gathered the empty cups and rinsed them out in the sink "Have fun Inara, I'm heading to bed, want me to walk you to your room River?" 

She jumped up saying good-nite to Wash and Inara. She went to Jayne taking his hand. 

Inara watched them leave, she sighed, "I envy her" 

"Huh?" Wash said surprised 

"Well, you know first love, so exciting. Do you see how she looks at him?" 

Wash chuckled "Yeah, Love is swell, I fell for Zoe right away. Strangely enough I feel for Jayne, I know what it's like to love a strong, dangerous woman." 

Inara laughed kindly "You think Jayne is in love? Really?" 

"I see the signs, poor bastard probably doesn't have a clue what he's in for, not as easy going as I am." Wash said 

"River's much more stable now, in fact she practically cured. A normal girl." Inara stated. 

Wash looked sideways at Inara "She just told us what horse would win tomorrow. Girls never going to be normal, sides she's a genius and a fugitive and a reader. Did you know she took Zoe down in a hand to hand demonstration?" 

Inara's eyebrows shot up "No" 

"Cross my heart, Zoe doesn't like to talk about it considering she was supposed to be the one doing the teachin, We all saw it. Claims she has a technique that would allow her to take a man like Jayne down. Spitfire of a girl, kinda scary, but that's part of the excitement" Wash mused 

Early the next morning Jayne found Kaylee in the engine room checking over her wish list of spare parts. 

"Hey Kaylee" he looked around "Where's the Doc?" 

Perkier than ever she said "Getting ready for our day out, told him to dress down some, less attention plus we'll be around some greasy things, He'll get dirty for sure today." 

"What's the plan, ya know time wise?" Jayne asked not so casually 

"Well gotta big list, all the dealers ain't that close together. Don't rightly know, should take mosta the day and Simon wants to start looking around for River's birthday present." She hadn't noticed Jayne's nervousness 

Looking around again, Jayne slipped closer to Kaylee "Can ya do me a favor?" He asked. 

"What is it Jayne?" She looked at him 

He pulled a wad of money from his pants, he handed her a fair sum. "Can you get me something nice for River? I can't tell what's the right thing, don't know if we'll be stopping planet side again fore her birthday. Since the Doc's gonna be lookin, mean just if, if you see somethin ya know is right. I don't know like some simple sparkle, some girly jewelry but the kind ya can wear everyday" He felt his face redden at the look Kaylee gave him. 

"Aww, Jayne, that is so sweet, ya sure ya want me to... I mean Nara's going to Barland, gotta have plenty of places and she really has the best taste." Kaylee looked over the money Jayne had handed her. 

"Got that covered too, yer closer to her age an well you know what you'd like to get, cept of coarse not engine parts." Jayne said 

She agreed to look around and try to get something out of Simon's sight. "That ain't the only thing, Kaylee" Jayne added Kaylee looked surprised as he continued 

"Maybe you could take everyone out for supper, end of the day. I'd spring." 

She looked at him suspiciously "What you up to Jayne?" 

"Nothin bad, don't even know if I can pull it off, but if I do... Captain well he'll understand. Could leave him with something he really wants. Trust me Kaylee" 

She somewhat reluctantly nodded and he handed her some more money "Don't know if I can pull it off." She warned 

"Mal don't say no to you often" Jayne encouraged her 

"He's a good man, our Captain." Kaylee defended 

"Yeah he is, wound a bit tight, but nobody's perfect" Jayne agreed 

They both laughed. Mal stuck his head in "Kaylee, breakfast, then we gotta go." "Comin Captain." Kaylee called back at him 

"Good luck" Jayne offered 

"You too" Kaylee replied. 

After breakfast, Zoe, Mal, Kaylee and Simon left for their parts hunt and birthday shopping. Jayne followed Inara back to her shuttle; at her door he called to her. 

"Inara, can we talk?" he asked 

"What is it Jayne" She too looked suspiciously at him 

"Got a proposition for ya" he answered 

Inara rolled her eyes "Jayne!" she said peeved 

"Not that kind. Hear me out," he pleaded 

She ushered him into her shuttle offering him a seat. "Jayne?" 

"Ok, let me finish before you say no" he began nervously, she motioned for him to go on 

"I'd like to go with you, to Barland. Me an River" he said 

"What? Mal said no to Wash" Inara quickly told him 

"I know. To Wash. Tell me first what's the Alliance presence like there?" 

"Not much, for soldiers, it's an expensive place, there are the usual high appointed Alliance people. It's very socially centered, elite." Inara tried to explain 

"What if she were like disguised, ya know to fit in." Jayne asked 

"Jayne, what are you thinking, Mal would never approve." Inara tried to reason with him 

"Ok, Look, Mal's not here, neither is Zoe, I'm the next in the chain of command. Just want to know if you think it would be safe, if she went. You saw how she picked that horse, don't know if she's right but you know how sometimes she knows things. We lost that job we were headed for, which ain't even the point. I know Mal will find more work, just if me and River could go with ya and if she can choose the winner's. We could make up the pay from the job and more, much more. It'd be real sweet to have a cushion." Jayne said 

"A cushion? Jayne, Serenity's doing the best she has since I've been here." Inara was skeptical about his reasoning 

"I know. But I'm talkin big payoff, 3 or 4 times what Ariel paid. Think what that could do for this ship, for you, for Mal." Jayne was excited 

"What do you mean? Mal and I ..." 

"C'mon Nara, even I noticed you and him been spending more time." Jayne defended 

"I...Jayne it's none of your business " Inara stammered 

"I know, it's yours, We both know that's what holds him back, you two been sparkin since the beginnin. He's hard headed, proud, Hell bothya are. I know, Kaylee, Simon hookin up, me and River. Gotta affect ya both. Think the Captain's softenin up some bout shipboard romances, not that he has too much a choice. Just what if you had enough money to take a..a time out? ya know, not quittin just say take half a year, whole year offa the whorin. See where it goes, if it goes, Mal would never... He wouldn't share." 

Inara sighed, tears welling in her eyes "I know." She whispered 

"Don't want to upset ya, don't know for sure that what either of you want, just an option. I owe Mal, want him to be as happy as I am." Jayne tried to soothe her 

"You think if I take a sabbatical..." Inara questioned hopefully 

"Your work's the only obstacle I know about, seems the right time. Look, like I said up to you if you can fix River up to look different, I wouldn't put her in any danger..." 

Inara was deep in thought, Jayne waited patiently. Finally she looked at him, her mind made up "River isn't the only one who needs fixing up. If we are going to do this we have to do this smart, bring River, when I'm done with her Simon wouldn't recognize her then we'll leave for Barland early, I gather you don't have a suit?" She was planning ahead. 

"Me? Naw, oh hell I'd probably stick out like a sore thumb, fancy place like that." Jayne scowled 

"Yes, well I suspect you'll clean up nicely." Inara complimented him 

"Thanks Nara, I'll send River over and work on the last hurdle" He said 

"What would that be?" she asked 

"Wash. Don't think it will be that hard" Jayne left to find River and Wash. Inara began looking through her things for something appropriate for River to wear. 

Jayne found the rest of the crew, River, Book and Wash still in the mess. "Wash, Gotta proposition for you" Jayne explained his idea to Wash, River by his side. When he was finished he felt River's excitement coming off her. 

"You think you can do that River?" He asked her gently. 

"Don't know, want to try, oh my first job." She said bouncing in her seat. 

Book butted in "Captain wouldn't approve, Wash you can't think this would be a good idea?" 

"I want to see the horse's run." River complained 

"Nara's gonna disguise River, this is a legal job, I'm technically in charge and I'll be there to protect her." Jayne argued 

"I'll go with you" Book compromised. 

Wash agreed not to say anything to Mal or Zoe till they came back, hopefully after Jayne and River had returned. River went to Inara's shuttle to begin her transformation. 

An hour later Jayne was freshly showered, he passed Book in the corridor "You ready preacher?" he asked 

"Yes I am, I've thought about this, if it turns out River can pick the winners, it would be wise to not make a spectacle of ourselves. I suggest we make cautious small bets, several small bets instead of one big one. We don't reinvest all our winnings in case its not as you put it 'a sure thing', we don't even cash out all our winnings, a winning ticket can be cashed in anytime during the season. No one person places all the bets; no one person cash's them in. Inara's friend shouldn't even know how much has been bet or won. This would be for our own safety, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, big winners tend to do that. We can always use the automatic tellers and send, The Captain, Zoe and Wash to pick up whatever we don't cash out today, later." 

"Smart thinking, Preacher" Jayne agreed 

"Think River can handle it?" Shepard Book asked 

"She's excited, bout the horses, dressin up. Simon gave her her meds before he left. She should be alright, She's thinking of this as her first job, wants to impress Mal as much as I do." Jayne explained 

"You realize even if this 'Job' goes exactly as planned, the Captains not going to be happy being out of the loop" Book warned 

"He'll get over it, specially if there are fringe benefits, I'll get dressed then we'll see how Inara's doin" 

Inara's practiced hands had River in one of her dresses, hair atop her head; she made River's face up heavily, making her look more mature. There was a knock at her shuttle door. 

"Come in" Book and Jayne came in "Just a moment, I'm almost finished." Inara said 

"I can't wait to see" River pleaded 

"Fine, I'm done" Inara let River up and showed her towards her full-length mirror. 

Book whistled, Jayne's eye's bugged out "Wow; River? I wouldn't even know it was you." 

"You look beautiful," Book said to River, to Inara he said "Very tasteful" 

Inara looked at Jayne quizzically "Yeah he's in" Jayne explained "Goin with us in fact" 

"A Shepard at a race track?" She asked 

"I'm leaving the collar behind," Book explained 

"Well that bodes well for our success, I'd think. We still have to get a suit for Jayne. We should be on our way." Inara said 

Jayne had all of his savings and some of Wash's; they agreed to keep some things from Inara's friend, Celine, such as how much they bet and won and River's name. They were to call her Joy in front of Celine. They got the O.K. from Wash to go and Inara flew her shuttle towards Barland. 

Inara knew exactly where to go to get a suit for Jayne, he balked at the cost but Book and Inara talked him into it. He walked out of the tailors standing tall. 

"You look so handsome" River told him as she took his arm. 

They went to meet Inara's friend Celine at the track. An hour later they were in a box seat sipping wine. River made her pick, Jayne went to place multiple bets. River asked if she could see the horses closer, Book offered to take her down to the stables. River left Inara her program with her picks for the next few races circled. Inara caught up with her friend while they were alone. 

Their system worked fairly well, River missed only 2 winners. Inara won over a year's worth of income. Jayne, Book and Inara spread out to different tellers to cash in about half of the winning tickets they had, they ran out of room in their clothes to hold more. 

Jayne had a handful of winning tickets they could return to Barland to cash in later. They left before the end of the racing to celebrate their good fortune. Celine knew of a local restaurant that had an excellent reputation. Jayne ordered a huge steak; everyone indulged, having a good time. Inara was ecstatic, already daydreaming about her sabbatical and how it would affect her and Mal's relationship. She couldn't wait to get back to Serenity so she could contact the Companions Guild and make it official. River flitted over the dessert tray constantly changing her mind over what rare sweet to order. In the end she shared her dessert with Book and Jayne, helping herself to theirs. They were all giddy and sated when they reached Inara's shuttle. 

She contacted Wash to tell him they were headed back when she heard Mal's angry voice over the comm., cursing threats and demanding an explanation, which he never stopped ranting long enough to hear. The mood dropped suddenly in the shuttle. 

"Uh-oh" River said 

"Yeah, uh-oh, Captains gonna take a lotta calmin down sounds like." Jayne said worriedly 

"He will when he sees that there were no consequences and what we're bringing back" Inara added hopefully. 

"I fear the reward won't be enough, oh I believe it will pave the path to forgiveness, yet punishment is imminent" Book said solemnly 

River just nodded 

"Still think it was worth it" Jayne said as he pulled bundles of cash from every pocket in his suit, from inside his shirt and pant's waistband. Book began to do the same. River's sash held up the cash she had put down her collar. Jayne laughed when she removed the wrap she had around her to reveal how bulky she looked. River began retrieving the cash, throwing the first stack at Jayne, hitting him square in the chest. 

"Brat" he teased, He went to her, grabbing her and turning her upside down in his arms, he shook the money from her bodice as she swatted at his legs laughing and shrieking. Inara turned to see what the fuss was about and smiled as she saw Jayne flip River right side up, placing a searing kiss on her. 

"Oh my" Book said, turning to avoid staring at the two. 

On Serenity Mal was in the Bridge chewing Wash out for not notifying him of Jayne's plan, Zoe was there angry with her husband but trying to calm Mal down. 

"Mal, you never said they couldn't go, besides with you and Zoe gone, he was in charge" Wash tried to explain again 

"That is the weakest excuse I've ever heard" Mal fumed 

"Well Sir, it is true." Zoe said 

"Zoe" Mal warned 

Wash hadn't explained why they had gone, as far as Mal and Zoe knew Jayne had taken River for an outing, Mal was stumped as to why Inara and Book had participated. Wash prayed silently that the group had been successful. 

In the mess Kaylee was listening to Simon's barrage against Jayne, she said nothing, feeling guilty over her failure to keep her shipmates from coming back too soon. She was also angry with Jayne for not telling her they wouldn't be there. She didn't know what he was planning only that it was a surprise for the Captain. She thought at worst they would catch them in whatever they had planned, not that Wash would be the only one on Serenity when they got back. 

Book had found a suitable bag to hold all their winnings; Inara's winnings had been wired to her account. The loot was impressive and only part of what they had won. Book commented on Jayne's suit and River's makeover. "Perhaps the Captain wont recognize you two, or the shock of seeing you in a suit " 

Jayne chuckled "If only it were that easy and hell you best take a good look, don't know when I'll ever have a need for something like this again" 

"You look handsome, important" River offered 

"Darling, you look beautiful, but not half as beautiful as my River, can't hardly tell who you are under all that makeup" Jayne said sincerely 

River beamed, whispering "your River" 

Inara smiled as she connected to Serenity, Who would have thought Jayne could be so sweet. 

Mal, Zoe, Kaylee and Simon were outside Inara's shuttle when it docked. Mal was pacing with balled fists, Kaylee wringing her hands, Zoe was gearing up to break up the fight she was sure was coming. The shuttle door opened, Inara came out first, shocked at the anger in Mal's eye's she quickly lowered her's and stepped away, pulling the Shepard behind her. River and Jayne came out, at first Mal was stunned that they had brought someone back, not realizing it was River he stared at. He looked at Jayne, shaking his head at the Merc in his suit. 

"Jayne?" Mal said astounded 

"Mei-Mei?" Simon went to River, Kaylee cooed "Oh you look so fancy" 

Mal looked again to see it was indeed River. Finally getting over his shock he went to Jayne. 

"Mal, now let me explain" was all Jayne got out before Mal hit him hard in the jaw staggering the big man, who dropped the bag he was carrying. 

River shrieked "No" as Simon held her back when she went for Mal. 

Zoe went to get between the two men, stumbling over the dropped bag spilling half its contents. She swore at what she saw as Wash came running towards them down the corridor. Mal turned to see what she was so excited about, seeing all the cash on the floor. Wash saw it too and began whooping it up, stopping only to stare at Jayne in his suit. 

"Honey, do you see what I see?" Wash asked Zoe. 

"Yes" she answered. 

"Am I dreaming? I mean Jayne's wearin a suit" he was distracted by the sight 

"I'm wondering bout that myself" she replied 

Mal still hadn't said anything, he stooped to empty the bag staring mouth open, he pointed at Jayne stammering "Wha, Huh?" 

River stepped forward "You're welcome Captain" 

Mal glared at her and Simon pulled her protectively back towards him. 

"Before we get into this, I'm assuming we need to get outta here in a hurry?" Mal said tersely to Jayne 

"Mal, Calm down, we don't need to run, fact is this is only half the loot, so we need ta stick around to pick up the rest tomorrow" Jayne said rubbing his jaw 

Zoe swore again "Half?" 

Wash echoed "Half?" and whooped again. 

Jayne pulled the remaining winning tickets from his suit pocket and handed them to Mal while explaining "Was Shepard's idea, small bets, lots of small bets, we cashed some in, used different tellers, ya know to keep a low profile, figured Zoe, you and Wash could go cash the rest tomorrow. All legal, we lost that last job, just tryin to help, cept for my and Wash's seed money and the first races winnin's, the rest is ta split up just like any other job" 

Mal's anger was waning with his amazement; he looked at River "This yer doin?" 

Jayne stood by River "My idea Mal, sure, needed her for it to work, but I talked her into it" Jayne took the blame 

Mal looked back and forth between them. "River, Jayne get outta them clothes, inta yer regular duds, meet me in my quarters" His voice was firm. 

Jayne went towards his bunk and Simon and River went towards theirs. Inara had already made a hasty retreat to her shuttle to contact the Guild. 

"Zoe, my quarters, now!" Mal barked. 

Zoe put the money she had been scooping up into the bag and followed Mal to his room. Mal consulted Zoe "This is what I was wary about, them two together..." 

Zoe tried to calm Mal down "Sir, they brought the money back, coulda been long gone" 

Mal looked worried "Still might" 

"Seems our Jayne wants some recognition, kinda think his heart was in the right place." Zoe said 

"Who's side you on, Zoe?" 

Zoe didn't even bother to answer the question. "He wasn't smart, the place has to have camera's everywhere, still with the suit.. Maybe nothing will come of it. We go get the rest of the money tomorrow, just don't go back." 

"That ain't my main concern" Mal argued 

"They've sworn loyalty Sir" Zoe added 

"This wasn't loyalty Zoe" 

"River would never leave Simon, or he her" Zoe continued 

"Maybe she would if she thought he would be happy, maybe she'd take him with her along with my mechanic" Mal was getting more worried 

"Now you're just borrowing trouble Sir" Zoe shook her head 

"Can't just let this go, something has to be done" Mal said 

"Maybe a stern warning, already hit him, that's more money we made all year including Ariel" Zoe appealed 

"You believe it was all Jayne's idea?" Mal asked 

Zoe shrugged. "Now we know what she is capable of, she wasn't recognizable especially if you didn't know her personal, should be safe." 

There was a knock on Mal's hatch; he called for them to come in. River and Jayne back looking like themselves, River look mildly interested, while Jayne looked a little defiant. Zoe was dismissed. 

Jayne again tried to explain. Mal yelled at him "Don't! Don't try and make this right, you deliberately waited till Zoe and I were gone. I was promised when you two got together this kinda thing wasn't going to happen." 

Jayne and River looked at each other confused. 

"Never! Never take on a job without the whole crew, I am talking about me, Captain here, or Zoe my second." Mal ranted 

"Unless we're comin to rescue you right?" Jayne said a little sarcastically 

Mal glared at him "Jayne we are not getting into right or wrong here- sure Serenity and the crew could use the money. How many times have things not gone smooth? You should know better." 

"Calm down Mal, it went smooth for once, shiny even and more than half the crew went along with it" Jayne tried to placate the Captain 

"Inara is not part of the crew, cant believe she would even allow you to go along" Mal tried to get hold of his temper 

River finally spoke "Her reasons are good, like me she couldn't wait. She waited the longest for her happiness, everyone got theirs. Don't yell, listen. Yours is near" 

"River, is this gonna happen again? my crew doesn't follow orders then need a new crew" Mal threatened 

The Comm came on in Mal's room "Captain, may I see you in my shuttle?" 

Mal answered "kinda busy now with disciplining my crew" 

Jayne quickly stated, "We're done here, we were wrong, never happen again, swear Mal" he ushered River towards the hatch. 

She told the Captain "Listen, listen, don't yell, all for you, oh and listen" 

Jayne was already up the hatch; he reached down and grabbed Rivers hand pulling her up. 

"Inara I'll be right there, I believe we have a few things to settle" Mal called back over the Comm 

Inara was in a high state of anxiety; she knew she was at a crossroads. She had chosen her path and even knowing how much she wanted it to be the right one she still had doubts. What if Mal didn't feel for her the way she felt for him? What if her sabbatical from the Companions guild wasn't enough? What if the fact that she was a Companion at all was the problem? She knew Mal would be angry at what they had done, would immediately put her on the defensive. She had to try to not fall into that old habit of using high emotion in anger. She wondered how much the coupling of Jayne and River, Simon and Kaylee had to do with her decision. 

She had prepped herself for seduction, wearing a gossamer gold gown, hair perfumed, and fresh makeup. She had told herself not to ease into it, too much time had already been wasted, and she had to know tonight if there was any chance for her and Mal. The year she had requested off should be enough time to determine what they could be: A flash in the pan or her true soul mate. She knew Mal guarded his heart as fiercely as she did hers; maybe he wasn't ready to let her in. 

She jumped as he rapped on her door and walked in. He had fumed on his way to Inara's shuttle, he was angry but not as angry as he felt he should be, everyone seemingly felt that the money gained was enough to downplay the seriousness of what they had done. The money put Serenity in the best position she had ever been in; they could be choosier about the jobs they took without endangering their ability to keep flying. 

He immediately noticed how nervous Inara was. His anger dropped to concern though it didn't show in his voice. 

"Inara, you demanded to see me?" He said curtly 

She tried to ignore his tone; her training was failing her, as she didn't feel in control. "I have made a decision that may affect your operation" she started. 

"Is this about today?" Mal asked quickly 

"Yes, I mean, Jayne's idea gave me the opportunity to do this. I hope you wont hold it against him" 

"Since when is everyone on Jayne's side? This whole thing is a serious breach of security, trust, and rules. Rules are important. You have your Rules, No servicing crew, No.." 

Inara finished for him "Entering unless asked." 

"Hey, you called me over" he accused 

"Yes I did, could we..." She waved him to a chair 

"Right. Right you have made a decision" He looked at her expectantly. 

"Would you like some tea?" She faltered 

He saw that she was getting more agitated, and she was stalling. He accepted her offer for tea and she busied herself with the tea, trying to gather her courage. 

"This decision of yours, Good or bad?" Mal was looking a little concerned 

The look she gave him filled him with dread, she laughed nervously "Depends. It's something very important to me, something I have to do" She tried to clarify. She brought him his tea, her hand shaking as she handed it to him. She sat opposite him, hands wringing, she couldn't look him in the eye. 

"Inara, whatever it is you can tell me" Mal said starting to get alarmed at her behavior 

He tried stilling her shaking hands by covering them with his. She looked into his concerned eyes "I can't be your ambassador any longer" She nearly whispered. 

His eyebrows rose in question.  
"I've requested and received permission to take a sabbatical from the guild." 

He looked surprised "Sabbatical?" 

"It's like a break, a vacation," she emphasized 

"I know what it means, why? I mean can I ask why?" His hands left hers 

"Something else I need to pursue. I just couldn't while I was a Companion," she said mysteriously 

"You've always been so ambitious, how... Jayne's plan, It's why you went along with it" An edge had snuck back into his voice. She again ignored his tone. 

"It was his selling point, he knew what I wanted, or rather who I wanted, and he said I could make enough money so I wouldn't have to work. I jumped at the chance. I have to... this is so hard to say, I have to, need to.." 

Mal interrupted her swearing, "Who you wanted? Jayne? What is with the women on this ship? River already laid claim to him, pretty much said the same thing, she needed him, had to touch him. Begged for my permission." 

Inara was stunned to think Mal thought she wanted Jayne, when she heard what River had done she was encouraged by her bravery. River wanted Jayne, She got him. "River had the right idea," She said 

Mal was on his feet livid "That girl is not to be trifled with, and don't seem that sporting considering what you do and she can't" 

Inara's anger rose, giving her courage "Don't be stupid, besides the fact that I wouldn't do that to River, I don't want Jayne." 

Mal was confused and a little hurt " A favorite client then?" 

Inara rose to her feet, went to Mal, grabbed the front of his shirt "Idiot!" she hissed at him before smashing her lips to his. 

He pulled away shocked, looking into her eyes, as he finally understood. "Really?" 

She smiled at him; her cheeks blushed as she nodded. He snaked his arm around her waist pulling her close. She trembled as he slowly brushed her lips with his; he looked deep into her eyes before claiming her lips in a searing kiss. 

In the mess the rest of the crew was counting the money along with the winning tickets, River had already told them the total but they couldn't believe it was that much. Jayne held Wash and Kaylee's attention with the telling of their dinner at the fancy restaurant. 

Wash asked for the second time" How thick was that steak?" Kaylee wanted to know about the desserts. 

River whispered in Jayne's ear "Really? He looked at her skeptically 

She nodded. "Bout time" he said. 

Kaylee asked "Think the Captain will let us all go eat at a fancy restaurant tomorrow?" 

Jayne chuckled "Got a feelin all will be forgiven tomorrow and he'll be right generous." 

Tbc 

A/N only one more installment I swear. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to deementedb


End file.
